


Undisclosed Desires

by BloodyKitty230



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitty230/pseuds/BloodyKitty230





	1. Chapter 1

It was just after dinner time when Edna had gotten a call, and at first it did not click but when the person on the other line began to talk like they were friends she instantly knew who he was. He had been one of her clients, a man named Samuel, a person who she could confide in to keep her desires a secret behind closed doors, not to tell the public if she kept doing a  _'good job'_ for him. Hearing him made her stomach twist in knots but at the same time she wanted a call, and it made her a bit happy too. 

_"Edna.. Edna.. it's been to long! Where have you been? Haven't seen you around the workplace lately, got a lot of things going on?"_

**_"I actually had decided to quit, that job was making me feel vile and disgusting, and I could see it myself now. I'm really sorry that I can't have you as a client anymore, you seem like such a nice man._** " She was standing at her dresser due to one of the two phones in her home being there conveniently. Maybe if she was growing tired of standing she could reach her bed and sit down, maybe lay back if anything. 

 _"That is unfortunate, after all I loved talking to you, hearing you moan, and our little things that went on in the bedroom. From what it seemed like you enjoyed it to, sometimes a bit TOO much."_  He chuckled.

Her face instantly turned a shade of red when he spoke about their times in the bedroom, the place where romance, pleasure, and dirty secrets should stay put, not be talked about over the phone, but she did not want to say anything. Inhaling and exhaling she could feel her palms sweat already. Had her time there with him and a bunch of other clients been so personal, so sexual that she did not even realize it?  ** _"I am no longer a woman who does that sort of thing. I just need you to refrain from talking about it please."_** _  
_

_"Aw but my little raven, your moans were so adorable. Even though you did not moan my name, but another mans name I still loved it. I loved how you would squirm and beg, and even though you made me put on attire that I grew so hot and sweaty in it was worth it to hear you. Can you do it again my dove? You must be feeling needy. Just imagine my hands on you, running over your naked body as I touch you in places that make you shiver. But your not thinking of me when I do it, what a naughty one you are."_

She  _had_ to admit she had been denying herself any release of sexual tension, especially since she quit her brothel job and with pleasure being almost a daily or weekly thing, she hadn't had someone with her or inside her for so long, and what he was saying made her have to close her legs together tight, and rough breath escaping her lips that she hoped he would not hear. He knew what she desired, the kinks she had, the things she would moan. His name hadn't come up at all during her moans, but another's. The thought of lusting over another while in bed with Samuel made her feel vile, feel disgusting. But the countless nightmares she had of Amon, of  ** _him,_** began to change into lustful dreams to where she could not concentrate during the day, even meditation didn't help relieve it. 

**_"How dare you use what happened against me, but-- I can't deny that it happened."_ **

_"Why don't I help you relieve the tension hrm? Never had phone sex before though have you? Well why don't you help yourself and touch the places my hands have touched. A place where a **bunch** of men have touched you." _

A whine came out from Edna from the back of her throat. While in the process of removing her bottom pants she began to touch herself starting with her stomach, and then down to her intimate regions. Seeing as how she could reach the bed without disconnecting the line to the phone she moved onto the edge of the bed, laying back and touching her intimate region more, a moan escaping her lips as well as pants. How dare he use what happened in the bedroom against her, everything she told him and made him do started coming back.  ** _"S--Shit!"_** **  
**

_"What's wrong dear Edna? You sound like your enjoying yourself already. It doesn't take much but a few words and thinking about another man to--"_ Samuel was cut off by the other bender growling into the phone, swearing a bit and moaning at the same time.  _"Swearing like a sailor isn't good you know. Why don't you go on? Just think of me.. or whatever turns you on."_

Chewing on her lower lip she inserted one finger inside herself, trying not to make more noise but it had failed a bit, and the sensation caused a gasp and whine to leave her chapped lips. Maybe she could drift off from reality if she shut her eyes tight, to replace that voice of last client with another mans voice, one that would make her squirm and beg for more like he had kept telling her. Before that though her eyes shifted over to the open closet, staring at the duffle bag that she had taken to so many sessions with the other bender, made him put on the things she brought, her mind always had drifted off to another place when he would be intimate with her. It was so sinful and disgusting. Now she inserted two fingers, a loud moan being drawn out from her and she kept moving them in an out, panting. That's when she closed her eyes, squeezing them shut a bit and could picture it all, picture her nightmares playing like a film in her brain, and then her lustful dreams. 

**_"Mmmh, you sound like your having so much fun without me. It's practically hard to keep my hands away from touching myself too, but you've forgotten all about me already? I hear those whispers and moans. I can practically hear your silent pleas and callings of--"_ **

_"S-shut up-- o-kay? Do not speak of that-- NGGH!"_ The raven haired woman let out a moan again as she kept going, but then stopped and let her hand travel to her breasts and grab at them, squeezing and running circles around the mounds of flesh, tending to the right nipple and then the left, doing everything she could to get off. It was bad but she wasn't thinking about Samuel as much, he was almost gone from her mind and replaced. But she kept going, moaning and whining, saying his name so he could just hear it for kicks, but sometimes it was mixed between different words. It was hard to form words by now. This wasn't like being with another partner unfortunately, but soon her hands traveled down again and she fingered herself. Her stomach twisted in knots and she was already close, she closed her legs around her hand and kept doing it, adding one finger, then two, maybe even three if possible to make her finish. 

_"Moan for me 'little raven', I can't believe your already close. I can hear your heavy breathing, whining, and moaning for release."_

With a few more motions she had orgasmed with a loud moan, a mix of two names mixing into one. Her juices had spilled all over her fingers, and they were now dribbling down her arousal and onto the sheets. She'd have to remind herself to clean them after getting off the phone as to not let it settle or anything. If someone had visited and saw it they'd probably assume she wet the bed. But for now she removed her hand from her lower region and laid on the bed with one arm sprawled out, the other gripping the phone as she heard his deep chuckles. Her hair was sticking to her face as well as that it was in a mess from her body heating up and sweating. 

 _"Wasn't it good Edna? I told you you needed to release your sexual tension. I hope you had fun and maybe we'll bump into each other. If your still looking to have a bit of 'fun' we could go back to your place or mine. Maybe bring your little bag of goodies and I'll show you a real good time. It'll be like previous ones in the brothel. You'll have restless nights and good dreams again. Have a good nap."_ There was a click on the other line and she just let the phone drop beside her, letting her chest rise and fall to catch her breaths. Her eyes again looked over to the bag filled with the supposed,  _'goodies'_ she had made. For now though, hopefully she could rest easily and not have any bad or intimate dreams. 

 


	2. One more time

It had been a week since she had that over the phone  _'session'_  with Samuel, one of her favorite clients that understood her outside of her brothel job, saw her as a person with a personality, feelings, and not just craving sex 24/7, even though it had seemed that way with her job. It had been official though that she had quit it, she didn't want anything to do with it anymore, especially since it made her feel,  _dirty_ to have fun with other men but let her mind wander to other places, things she truly had wanted but were out of reach. Samuel on the other hand fulfilled these fantasies nonetheless, whether it was using the personal  _items_ she had stowed away in her bedroom closet, or talking dirty to her, dominating her, and more. One more phonecall from him had taken the cake though; he wanted her again, this time to come to his home personally. With much thought she decided maybe it was for the best, that way she can really let him off and not have to have him as a private client.  _  
_

It was 4:00 PM when she arrived at his home in Republic City, a one-story home that fit a bachelor like him. He invited her in with a warm greeting, a hug like they were old friends. The raven haired woman carried in the duffle bag that she despised and cherished, full of little things made from her that she had him use many times to fulfill her fantasy, one that she couldn't get off her mind, and it made her feel so sick. They had hung out together for awhile, eating a bowl of rice and chicken, talking about each other's days and what was going on. Samuel was one of the cute clients though, she had to admit that. The man was in his 30's with a well-built body, though on the slender side. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and blue eyes that could pierce someones soul. It wasn't a wonder why she was with him more during her job days, and how he requested a firebender such as her for pleasure.

Soon though everything winded down in a way to where they were already in his bedroom, lights on the nightstand dim and her clothing coming off with ease, even with the hot feeling growing in her body. He had removed his clothing to, letting it fall with hers in a big mess and he came to be in front of her, towering over her at 6'ft. That was another thing she loved about him too, most guys really. He kissed her lips after wrapping his strong arms around her body, first light pecks to it and the corners of her mouth and then deep and partially involving the twist of tongues in a passionate heat. When he had stopped he looked at her, his blue eyes reflecting in the light of the room, his smile was what made her confidence grow again. What made her wince in pain was a sudden tug, her hair. She had forgotten that she had tied it in a ponytail that day, and now he was pulling it gently and kissed her lips, her face, her neck and biting too. From this she let out a moan, body shivering as he backed her against the wall, pushing her roughly against it. 

_"Don't worry Edna, I'll promise to make you feel good. It'll let your mind be stress free and your desires to be fulfilled."_

He attacked her neck again, leaving kisses and bite marks that would surely leave bruises on it, noticeable if she did not wear a high collared shirt he next day. Samuel trailed kisses down her chest, pinching her pink nipples and rubbing them between his fingers, all the while of groping and kissing to before he kept going down. It was when his hands trailed near her sex that made her breathing hitch and catch in her throat. His fingers stroked her already wet folds, being gentle with his touches and strokes. Without any real preperation like putting lube on his fingers he shoved his index finger inside, moving it around a little and Edna grunted in a bit of pain and then eventually began to moan and whine for more. As if he could read her mind he did such, sticking another digit in and rubbing and moving them around to try and find her special spot. His eyes looked up at her with a grin. _"Shall I put it on?"_

Her brown eyes opened at him speaking again, not realizing they had closed really. With pants she looked down at him and caught him looking up at her with those beautiful eyes, hitting her right in her heart, but the grin said differently. The woman knew that grin whenever they were at it or not even, but he was serious about using one of the things she made, a craft of sorts because of her lustful desires, how she was in such a fit with her own mind and body after experiencing the disaster when coming to Republic City with what seemed like a long time ago. **_"If you want to, b--but it'll be hard tasting me."_** She breathed out after.

 _"Don't worry, I'm not doing that right away." _His fingers left her warm heat a few minutes after and she was already dripping wet, soaked his fingers easily that had been inside her. Rising to his feet, the male licked her juices up from his fingers with a satisfying pop following the removal of them from his mouth, the grin still there. He had wandered over to the duffle bag on the bed and rummaged through the contents till he found what she was talking about. It had been a mask, as similar as she could get it to Amon's own mask. When they had first met while she was working her brothel job, she was nervous about revealing it to Samuel, but after doing so on the second session he had seemed not weirded out by it, but delighted of her having such a odd thing that'd made her feel pleasure. He gave into her fantasy, but he didn't wear it  _all_ the time of course. 

The man's voice was slightly muffled by the mask on his face when he walked back to her, saying something along the lines of,  _"Here we go",_ as if this sex was some sort of course he had to go through and pass or something. When in front of her he moved back to his knees and did the same motions as before with him fingering her, trying to find her G-Spot and three fingers in already before he heard her mewl in pleasure with a gasp. Samuel chuckled and kept pressing there and noted her moving hips to increase the feeling of ectasy. Even if she did not climax yet he removed his fingers and got a whine again from her before standing up and looking at her, blue eyes staring through the masks eyeholes, his stare boring into her soul and own eyes as if they could tell her what to do next.

With rough breaths she moved to her knees in front of him and ran her fingers along his erection, deciding to finally grip it and stroke it slowly, teasing him. The bender earned a moaned from the man before her, but muffled by the mask like his voice was. She did not mind though, she could still hear him and hear those pleasing moans. After stroking it for a few minutes more she took the head of his swollen member in her waiting mouth and sucked hungrily, eyes trailing up to meet his again as she continued to do it. Edna saw his eyes fall closed as another moan came from his lips, his hips thrusting a bit toward her to feel her warm mouth around him more. Every now and again as she kept it up she licked, stroked, and sucked again, taking more into her mouth as she could. It was so hard to resist giving in so easily to her wants, desires, to  _him_. Both of them knew where to draw the line on fantasy and reality, but sometimes both or one of them were swept up in it more. 

His hand rested upon her head, fingers stroking her black hair gently as if he were trying to lull her into a sleep. He moaned, the moans straining a bit to be more loud but he loved the feeling of her mouth around him again, it's been to long and he's been aching for his little fuck toy, the familiar heat, a heat that only she and possibly some other Firebenders could give off properly.

_"Your a good little cockslut aren't you?"_

He spoke up again, eyes staring at the top of her head mostly, only seeing her face some of the time and those eyes staring at him like he did with her previously. It was when it was the other way around and a woman stared at him like that, that he really got off. Samuel knew Edna loved to be talked dirty to, a bit more vulgar at times but it got to please both of them in the long run. He thrusted his hips against her, feeling more of her mouth enjoy his hard cock. His toes curled in delight when she explored by using her tongue, but slapped her cheek with his hand whenever she used teeth on purpose. _"What a good girl you are, taking my cock. You miss having it don't you?"_

The woman whimpered in response, body shaking as she kept sucking, licking, stroking and doing what she could for him. Eventually from the build up of it all and the dirty talk Samuel had spilled out from his lips for her his face twisted in a look of ectasy and he pulled out of her when he had came, getting a bit in her mouth and the rest of it on her face too. If his build-up was still there when he heard her almost innocent giggle he would've came right then and there, maybe again if so. When she had finally decided to pull away from him more he took a few breaths after lifting the mask again and eventually gotten the air in his lungs that he needed before. 

Edna panted, the cum on her face making her body shiver again and she had slowly gotten up to her feet and moved over to the foot of the bed before sitting on it, scooting, and laying back for him with her legs spread open and a burning gaze staring at him, a want for him to keep touching her more and more till she orgasmed like he did. Her fingers ran down her body with the grope of her own breasts and pinch of her nipples, and finally landed on her wet and hot vagina, trailing two fingers up and down it and she could see him closing in on his prey.


	3. One More Time (part 2)

Samuel was standing at the end of the bed, towering over his partner and looking at her again through the eyeholes before he pulled the mask so it rested against the side of his face, a way so that he'd easily taste her lips and other parts of her needing body. Moving onto his knees slowly he felt his lower region become erect almost right away by the pants and moans that filled his ears. Smiling slowly he leaned his head down after moving her hands away from herself and tasted her sex, tongue running up and down the wet folds as he tasted more of her juices that dripped out for him. It was so easy to remember how she tasted down there, and could easily point out it was her even if he was blindfolded, or at least he thought so. With her moaning and begging he finally gave her what she wanted and let his tongue enter her entrance, swirling around hungrily as breaths left his mouth and nose from his heart racing and his body wanting more of her. As he moved his tongue around, licking and sucking only slightly he heard her moan his own name. Eventually he realized she had achieved her orgasm already because he could taste more of her on his tongue. Pulling back he stood up and looked at her, licking his lips. 

Her body felt so hot, so good when she had finally orgasmed by him just using his tongue, plus her fingers a few minutes ago. Lately she found she could climax very easily and only by someone or herself doing small things like eating her out, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples, or giving her so much attention that she almost felt shy about it. It was when the man flipped her on her stomach that the woman let out a gasp of surprise and ended up resting the side of her fact against the red sheets of his bed, so nice and comforting to her hot and flushed form. Edna had to grip the sheets though at the sudden feel of Samuel's hand smacking her bottom a few times and then rubbed it gently, then tending to the other cheek in the same manner before he spread them and a chuckle left his lips. She was quite thankful that the only intrusion so far was his fingers again in her ass. First the index finger which he wiggled around, withdrawing and then moving it back in when she moaned out, breathing rough. Like before when they were standing, he had shoved a second finger, done the same motion and then a third. Because of the wait of wanting him  _actually_ inside her made her beg for it, made her say his name over and over again with a,  _'please_ ' here and there. Eventually his fingers were removed from her hole and then instead of lubing himself up he pulled her by her hips toward him, sliding into her back entrance with a muffled groan because while she wasn't looking he had put the mask back to cover his face. Samuel thrusted inside her, all the while of bringing her hips to him and then pulling out, and then moving back in, each thrust harder. Of course what made it all better was her moans again, either muffled by her hiding her red face in the silk sheets. 

 _"Your moaning like you've never had a man's cock inside you before, but I know you've have. Am I the one you enjoy the most though?"_ He questioned and grunted when thrusting into her body again. Like earlier he grabbed her ponytail and tugged her head back a little by pulling it. To become closer to her, he pressed his body as close as he could to her back and moaned, feeling her tighten around his erected member as he pulled out and thrusted in and then went faster. Leaning his head down he kissed the back of her exposed neck, trailing down as far as he could to her back and then licked here and there, then lifted his head to look at her again. It was when she responded with something that sounded like a  _'yes',_ is when he pressed his lips close to her left ear and whispered.

 _"I'll make sure to leave you so marked with bites, bruises, and red marks to your wonderful ass that you'll remember me for some time and how I filled you up like you wanted. Men will realize that you belong to another and won't dare to touch my little raven. If you dare sleep with another man besides me you will be punished severely, do you understand?"_ Cocking his head he grinned under the mask, slapping her left bottom cheek hard and hearing a whine from her and could feel her body shiver. _"Do you?"_

 ** _"Y--es, yes!"_ ** Edna replied quickly with a groan passing her lips from being spanked again. With her time in the brothel she had experienced a variety of different fetishes and kinks people had as well as discovering some she enjoyed herself. 

 _"Yes what?"_ He hummed, staring at the back of her head, leaving his cock burried inside her ass that was clenching around him so he wouldn't pull out or try to. If she would try or say anything against him, he knew how to punish this bad little girl, sometimes even if she did not like the method he used for punishments to her. Unfortunately most of it was him teasing her or using one of the sex toys he had, mostly a vibrator that he'd turn up to the max after shoving it into her pussy. 

 ** _"Yes, m-master, I won't s-leep with anyone else ever again!"_** Though a stutter, her words managed to form sentences. Over the time of them being with one another in private sessions at the brothel she worked in or even rarely in his own home like now, she learned he liked to be addressed with proper titles, especially when he indulged into the darker things this little woman liked.

Eventually he kept thrusting harder and harder, all the while of playing with her breasts and running his hands down her body and rubbing her sides too, causing her to squirm, curse, and moan during this. Soon though he was beginning to feel his stomach knot and he knew he was growing close to the edge and sped up his thrusts, panting and groaning behind the mask that made his face warm and sweaty. _"F--uck!"_ He gave a muffled yell and with one last thrust he came inside her, filling her up and then pulling out when he noticed she had orgasmed too just as he was removing himself.

Edna swore under her breath at the speed of his thrusts and she had gone over the edge like he had, and they had ended up orgasming together and for a moment she was in a state of pure bliss from, a high more so if it was to be put right. Breathing slowly she felt him pull out of her, which ended up letting her own orgasm and his cum drip down from her lower region and thighs and onto the bed below them. The bed sunk a little when Samuel rolled over to the open side of his double bed and remove the mask. Doing her best to move she rested on her side, facing him and smiled slowly. **_"Was it good?"_**

The man looked over, running a hand through his dark locks and looking over at Edna who was now laying on her side with a smile on her lips, and the question almost made him want to give a smart comment back but he decided against it. _"Of course it was, I hope it was good for you as well my little Firebender."_ He purred and stretched his hand to stroke her hair, pushing back any strands that were blocking her vision. Samuel had soon gotten up from the bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom and set up his towels on the sink counter. _"Do you want to join me for a shower?"_

At the question the woman shook her head and got up slowly, wincing at the slight pain in her lower area as she did. While it hadn't been her first time doing this it sometimes still felt a bit painful with how hard the men went on her sometimes. **_"I best not, I should get home and use my own shower."_ ** Once off the bed she picked up her clothing on the floor and put them on as fast as she could and stretched afterwards. **_"This time's the last though, I can't do this anymore."_** Before Edna let her partner answer she left the room and saw herself out of his home before leaving for her own home not to far from here. As she kept walking she swore to herself that this would be the last time she'd sleep with him or any man just because of previously being in a brothel setting. 

Her old client chuckled and watched her leave until she disappeared from the room to go home. _"I'm sure it will be, you always come crawling back my little raven."_ Licking his lips he shut the bathroom door and finished setting up what he needed. Turning on the shower head he stepped into the small area and began to wash himself from the sweat and cum sticking to him from their little  _last_ session before she told him it was over in a way. Unfortunately as his thoughts wandered to the woman he couldn't help but think about her again and how he knew she'd come back if she was stressed again. It honestly brightened his day more and more whenever she came in more ways then one, and he couldn't wait for the next time.


End file.
